A method of recording a barcode on a contact card and reading out the barcode with a barcode reader has been known in the related art, as a method that records information on a contact card and electronically reads out the information.
The method uses a way of printing a barcode with a specific identification code on a contact card and reading out the barcode with a barcode reader.
However, the method has a problem that a barcode reader is always needed, as well as the contact card with a barcode printed.
The barcode reader is expensive and cannot be mounted on personal game systems, such that the penetration is low.